


No Mercy

by misumaru



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Abyss AU, Alternate Universe, Gore, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: In this hospital, the doctors are the ones to watch out for. And Ruki does so love his job...





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> An AU based on the hospital from the Abyss lives, and another fill for [Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org), this time for begging. Beta, as always, by the awesome LdyBastet!

The lights flickered weakly in the decrepit hospital room. Cracked tiles hung loosely from the walls and the wheels of the hospital bed squeaked violently every time it moved – something that happened with alarming frequency as the patient struggled with their restraints at the sight of the doctor who’d just walked into the room.

The doctor – called Ruki by his friends and a stream of unintelligible curses by his patients – simply smiled at the reaction and adjusted his glasses.

“And how are we feeling today?”

Another screech sounded from the bed as it rocked backwards, knocking against the wall. There was no danger of the patient getting away though – Ruki had strapped them down himself.

“Any sudden pains? Side effects?”

A sob, nothing more. Ruki pulled out a small light from his pocket and drew closer. The patient had curled in on themselves, so Ruki placed a hand on the back of their hair and gave it a sharp tug, forcing them to look upwards as he shone the light in their eyes.

“Your vitals are still disappointingly healthy. We’ll have to change that.”

He carried out the rest of his checks with a dispassionate eye. There hadn’t been any change in the patient since the previous day, for good or ill. Ruki frowned, flipping through the charts of procedures they’d tried on them – maybe they were resistant to the strain being tested? If upping the dose didn’t work, he’d have to try something a little different…

The patient stayed silent the whole time, apart from the odd moan when Ruki prodded a raw or festering wound. No entertainment at all. It was to be expected, Ruki supposed, they all ended up the same way in the end, but he’d hoped this one had a little more fight in them.

“It’s very rude to ignore your doctor, you know. How can we provide the best possible care if you won’t talk to me?”

Head slumped on to their chest, the patient gazed back at Ruki with dull eyes. Still no response.

“I’ll be back at the same time tomorrow. Maybe you’ll be feeling a little chattier then.”

Ruki turned away, intending to head to the next person on his rounds, when the bed squeaked again and a faint voice spoke up behind him.

“Why are you doing this to me?”

Now that was more like it! Ruki perked up, an unnerving grin spreading across his face as he turned back. “Oh? Didn’t you volunteer for this?”

“For medical research, not… not… torture!” The patient tugged at their restraints, Ruki noting the slightest bit of give around one wrist. He’d need to tighten that later when they were safely unconscious.

Ruki rounded the bed, running his sole gloved hand over the patient’s shaking body before sliding the tip of a finger inside an open wound and pressing hard. “But this _is_ very important medical research. Just think of the improvements your suffering will be responsible for.”

A howl of pain was ripped from the patient’s throat, making Ruki shiver. Should he press a little harder? Slick blood coated the fingers of his gloves.

“…please.”

The word was barely a whisper. Ruki leaned down closer to hear as it was repeated again and again.

“Please what?”

“Please… please let me go.”

“Why should I do that?” Ruki’s hand found its way to the patient’s hair once again, tugging and twisting their head around until he could fully appreciate their tear-stained expression. He fought the urge to lean over and lick one of the freely falling tears – after all, they might be contagious. “Got a good reason for me?”

“I have friends… no, family! They’ll be looking for me!”

Ruki’s grip on their hair tightened. “You don’t. If you did, we never would have selected you.”

“I won’t tell anyone about this place, I promise! Just let me go!”

“Ask me nicely.”

A shuddering breath, paired with the faintest spark of hope in the patient’s eyes. “Please, doctor, I humbly beg that you release me.”

Ruki let the moment stretch out, recording every detail of the patient’s hopeful expression onto his memory for later use and enjoying the warmth spreading throughout his body. Then he shook his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He let go of the patient’s hair, head drooping unceremoniously back onto the bed, and left. An agonised wail followed him down the dingy halls, bringing a smile to his face. People really did need to read the fine print before signing up to things. 

He was about to turn into his next patient’s room when a dark shadow that had been following him down the halls broke off and stepped in to what could charitably have been called the light. Their face was plastered with a feline smile.

“Aoi. How long were you watching for?”

“Long enough. Don’t you know it’s bad to play with your food?”

“The patient had a question. I answered.” Like Aoi was one to talk – how often did they have to clean up after his messes after he’d played too hard with his own patients?

“Oh, and you didn’t enjoy it at all, did you?” Aoi stepped closer, hand cupping the obvious bulge Ruki was now sporting. He couldn’t deny it, there was something about the combination of hope and utter despair on his patients’ faces when they pleaded with him that was just intoxicating. It spoke to him as an artist. “Need a hand?”

“I’ve heard worse ideas.”

Ruki’s back hit the wall as Aoi pushed him up against it, hands desperately undoing his fly and pulling out his cock. He didn’t really care if the patient in the next room could hear them – their concerns had stopped mattering a long time ago.

Aoi’s mouth found his ear, alternating between pulling at the metal rings adorning it and running his tongue along the shell. “Do I need to beg too?”

“I don’t think you even know how.” Aoi, down on his knees, trying to act meek and humble and plead for something? Ruki tried to picture it and drew a blank. Instead, his thoughts turned back to the patient from before – their face not as important as the tear marks running down their cheeks, the tremble in their voice as they tried to stutter out the words… He sucked in a sharp breath at the shiver that sent through his body and Aoi took advantage, grabbing hold of Ruki’s cock and rubbing his thumb roughly over the slit.

Not that Ruki was going to let Aoi do all the work. He slipped his hand between their bodies as well and started to play with Aoi’s cock, encouraging him to time his own strokes with Ruki’s pace. Aoi was gifted with his fingers, after all, and it was only fair he had a little guidance in how best to use them. The filthy hallways were filled with the sound of their harsh pants and moans, coupled with the occasional cry of pain or anguish from the patients in their rooms.

Aoi’s hand moved faster, taking Ruki by surprise, and he came messily as white spots danced in front of his eyes, come splattering on the edges of his doctor’s coat. He didn’t really care what the patients thought, but it did mean he’d need to clean it later. He glared at Aoi, but Aoi just looked immensely pleased with himself, licking his hand and grinning as he tucked himself away and started walking off.

“I’ll leave you to your work, shall I?”

Ruki vaguely waved a hand and nodded, turning his attention back to his original destination – he could already hear fearful moaning coming from within. Excellent. Ruki adjusted his uniform as best he could and fixed a grin to his face as he walked into the room, fighting back an urge to laugh.

He really did love his job.


End file.
